IT'S OKAY AND I'M OKAY
by Sehun-kun
Summary: KaiHun, HanHun. GS for Sehun! / Tidak pernah terbayang di benak Sehun sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan menikahi sahabatnya / Sekali lagi semuanya terasa begitu lancar. Sampai setahun yang lalu, ketika pria itu datang. Semuanya perlahan berubah, tidak untuk Lu Han, tapi untuk Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : IT'S OKAY AND I'M OKAY**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun, HanHun. GS for Sehun! **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Padahal ceritanya lagi skripsi, bukannya ngerjain malah bikin ff :v tapi serius dari kemarin kepikiran bikin ini, bukannya bikin skripsi :v**

**Oh ya aku emang anak informatika, jadi kubikin latar informatika juga. Ada beberapa istilah informatika. Kalo ga ngerti, abaikan. Hehehe**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Tidak pernah terbayang di benak Sehun sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan menikahi sahabatnya. Oh Sehun, gadis berusia 21 tahun mahasiswi jurusan Informatika di KAIST. Seorang gadis periang, namun suka memikirkan sebuah permasalahan sampai mendalam. Gadis yang cerdas, rajin, namun juga pemalas di saat bersamaan. Gadis yang cantik dengan tinggi semampai, kulit putih halus,sudah selayaknya cocok menjadi artis K-Pop, anggota girlband, atau mungkin aktris –akting Sehun cukup bagus–

Sehun berada di tingkat akhir masa perkuliahannya. Sedang menjalani skripsi yang kenyataannya cukup memusingkannya. Belum lagi ia amsih mengambil beberapa mata kuliah yang memiliki tigas segudang. Berada di jurusan informatika sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, coba-coba. Sehun yang buta akan perangkat lunak dan jaringan komputer masuk melalui kalur prestasi. Bahkan untuk ukuran coba-coba, cukup mengagumkan bahwa selama 6 semester ini IPK nya cumlaude dan mendapat IP sempurna 4 di semester 6. Sudah dibilang bahwa Sehun itu rajin. Membolos kuliah hanya dua kali saja. Tidak pernah tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Rajin berkelompok. Pandai berbicara dan bersosialisasi. Namun sudah dibilang juga Sehun itu malas. Tidak mau ikut organisasi dan kepanitiaan. Orientasi mahasiswa saja tidak lulus. Tidak pernah beruntung ketika mendaftar asisten dosen dan praktikum. Namun Sehun tetap menjadi andalan di antara teman-temannya.

Sehun kecil pernah tinggal di China, Beijing tepatnya, kurang lebih selama 5 tahun. Karena itulah kemampuan bahasa China Sehun tidak diragukan, begitu juga bahasa Inggrisnya. Karena kakak perempuannya, Miyoung, pernah tinggal di California ketika kecil dan waktu itu Sehun belum lahir –Sehun dan Miyoung selisih 9 tahun–

Keluarga Sehun memang kerap berpindah-pindah. Ayah Sehun bekerja di perusahaan yang banyak memiliki cabang di luar negeri –perusahaan Amerika sebenarnya– setidaknya sampai 8 tahun yang lalu. Ayah Sehun meinggal ketika usia Sehun baru 13 tahun karena sakit. Sejak itu hanya ibunya yang bekerja, memiliki sebuah penginapan yang hanya ramai di waktu tertentu. Dan akhirnya beberapa waktu kemudian kakaknya pun bekerja dan sekarang telah menikah dengan pria berdarah Thailand-China bernama Nickhun.

Sehun bercita-cita menjadi dosen. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terpaku juga sih, tapi itu keinginnannya. Tapi yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah ia segera lulus kuliah dan bekerja.

Kita ke inti cerita. Sehun kecil pernah tinggal di Beijing. Di sana, ia memiliki tetangga yang sangat baik hati. Akrab sekali dengan keluarganya. Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Lu berteman sangat baik bahkan. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Oh dan Tuan Lu. Dan tak lupa pula, putra satu-satunya keluarga Lu, Lu Han. Rusa kecil yang tampan dan cerdas dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya.

Lu Han 3 tahun lebih tua daripada Sehun. Mereka karab sekali tapi, karena mereka sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka bertetangga, jadi mereka sering bermain bersama. Singkat cerita, Lu Han dan Sehun bersahabat. Sekalipun Sehun telah kembali ke negara asalnya, mereka pun tetap bersahabat.

Namun status sahabat itu berubah menjadi status yang lebih serius 5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu Lu Han memutuskan kuliah di Korea. Sehun dan Lu Han senang bukan kepalang karena mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi. Namun ternyata, orang tua mereka menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuk mereka. Mereka menjodohkan Sehun dan Lu Han. Nyonya Oh tidak ingin anaknya salah memilih suami, dia tahu betul siapa itu Lu Han dan keluarga nya. Begitu pula dengan nyonya Lu, tidak ingin mendapat menantu wanita yang salah, maka ia sepakat untuk menjodohkan rusa kebanggaannya dengan putri bungsu keluarga Oh.

**FLASHBACK**

Acara jamuan makan malam baru saja berakhir. Keluarga Oh dan keluarga Lu masih berada di ruang tamu. Tapi tidak untuk kedua aktor utama untuk acara malam ini. Sehun duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya, melamun, dengan Lu Han disampingnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak. Gadis sepertimu kan pasti banyak yang suka. Tapi malah setuju-setuju saja dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya seperti ini" ucap Lu Han sambil menyandarkan punggunya di bangku taman itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menerima?" Sehun bertanya balik

"Aku bertanya duluan, jadi kau jawab duluan" jawab Lu Han

"Kau tadi tidak bertanya Lu, mengerti?" sanggah Sehun

"Hhh baiklah. Aku menerima nya karena aku ingin. Mungkin aku akan menolak kalau itu bukan kau. Aku juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya dan tidak ingin repot-repot mencari" jawab Lu Han.

"Hahahaha, malas mencari ya. Sialan kau" ucap Sehun sambil meninju pelan lengan Lu Han, namun yang ditinju malah ikut tertawa.

"Aku serius. Kau, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tahu siapa kau. Terlalu tahu malah. Karena itu aku tidak menolak" jawab Lu Han lagi.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kali ini Lu Han yang bertanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri dari dulu nasibku tidak pernah baik soal cinta. Cantik-cantik begini aku selalu patah hati" ucap Sehun

"Percaya diri sekali kau bilang dirimu cantik" goda Lu Han.

"Sialan kau" jawab Sehun kesal

"Haha aku hanya bercanda, maaf, maaf, lanjutkan" ucap Lu Han.

"Yah karena aku tidak pernah beruntung, makanya aku cukup kaget ketika ibu bilang ingin aku menikah denganmu. Yah kupikir mungkin memang aku tidak beruntung karena sudah ditakdirkan denganmu" jawab Sehun sambil mengendikkan bahunya

Kali ini giliran Lu Han yang tersenyum.

"Lagipula kau juga lumayan tampan" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil

"Siapa dulu" jawab Lu Han pelan. Mereka berdua pun malah tertawa.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu sebagai sesosok wanita setelah ini. Selain aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku, aku juga akan mencintaimu sebagai suamimu" ucap Lu Han serius.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Begitu juga denganku, Lu" jawab Sehun tulus.

Lu Han ikut tersenyum dan kemudian menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun membalas pelukan Lu Han. Dan semuanya terasa begitu lancar, sampai Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya

"Aakk, tunggu! Ikut aku ke dalam!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun hanya diam dan menarik Lu Han kembali ke dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Sehun pada keluarganya yang membuat semua orang menoleh padanya yang masih menggenggam tangan Lu Han.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa kami bertunangan. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin status pertunanganku digembar-gemborkan, diceritakan. Biar saja semua orang tetap menganggapku dan Lu Han hanya sebagai sahabat. Hal ini bukan karena aku berpikiran agar aku bisa mengkhianatai pertunangan ini, percayalah aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin melewati masa mudaku dengan normal, setidaknya sampai lulus kuliah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang heboh dan mungkin teman-teman pria lainnya tidak akrab denganku hanya karena aku sudah punya calon suami. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengkhianati Lu Han. Aku akan menikah dengannya sesuai dengan yang kukatakan tadi, 2 tahun setelah aku lulus kuliah. Bisakah?" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

Lu Han tersenyum mendengar pernyataan calon istrinya. Inilah yang Sehun suka dari Lu Han, ia pria yang bijaksana dan baik hati.

"Aku tidak keberatan" ucap Lu Han, masih tidak melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

"Baiklah nak. Kami percaya padamu" ucap tuan Lu.

Dan semuanya mengangguk setuju, sekali lagi semuanya terasa begitu lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi semuanya terasa begitu lancar. Sampai setahun yang lalu, ketika Sehun berada di semester 5, ketika pria itu datang. Semuanya perlahan berubah, tidak untuk Lu Han, tapi untuk Sehun.

**TBC**

**Teaser chap depan**

_"Namaku Jongin"_

_"Namaku... Sehun" _

_"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok nona Oh"_

_"Kau itu konyol sekali, Jong"_

_"Kau serius tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?"_

_"Aku minta maaf, Sehun-ah, harusnya aku lebih hati-hati"_

_"Bisa tidak kau tidak ceroboh dan menlukai dirimu sendiri? Aku khawatir padamu Sehun bodoh"_

_"Kau baik-baik saja kan, bei? Calon istriku tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"_

_"Maafkan aku, Lu"_

_"Dasar Jongin bodoh!"_

Huaduh apa-apaan nih? Wkwkwkwk tapi aku pingin banget nulis cerita ini dan kepikiran dari kemarin XD kalau reviewnya lebih dari 10 aku lanjut wkwkwkwk #modus


	2. Chapter 2 (HE IS KIM JONGIN)

**Title : IT'S OKAY AND I'M OKAY**

**Chapter : 2 (He is Kim Jongin)**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun, HanHun. GS for Sehun! **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Padahal ceritanya lagi skripsi, bukannya ngerjain malah bikin ff :v tapi serius dari kemarin kepikiran bikin ini, bukannya bikin skripsi :v**

**Oh ya aku emang anak informatika, jadi kubikin latar informatika juga. Ada beberapa istilah informatika. Kalo ga ngerti, abaikan. Hehehe**

**Oh iya lagi, kalau pernah baca cerita author yang I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND, ini setting cerita awal Jongin dan Sehun ketemu, author hampir samain ya sama cerita itu :D kan yang nulis author sendiri, jadi gapapa kan ya :D**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Semester baru, hari baru, teman baru, mata kuliah baru. Bukan hari baru juga sih sebenarnya. Ini sudah hari Kamis minggu pertama perkuliahan semester 5 Sehun dimulai. Mata kuliah Rekayasa Perangkat Lunak. Pembagian kelompok untuk tugas akhir.

'Aku tidak kenal dengan siapa-siapa disini, hufft. Menyebalkan' batin Sehun, ia memang sedang tidak sekelas dengan sahabat wanitanya, Seulgi.

Anggota kelompok ditentukan oleh dosen. Hingga kelompok 3 nama Sehun belum juga dipanggil.

"Baiklah kelompok 4, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, dan Oh Sehun. dengan ketua kelompok Kim Jongin" ucap dosen mata kuliah tersebut.

'Kelompok 4, ya ampun benar-benar tidak ada yang kukenal. Aku yang kuper atau memang mereka yang tidak terkenal' batin Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah dari 5 kelompok silahkan duduk dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Mulai saat ini kegiatan perkuliahan dilakukan secara berkelompok dan masing-masing ketua kelompok bertanggung jawab atas kehadiran dan pemahaman masing-masing anggota. Tugas akhir akan saya berikan setelah ini. Silahkan berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan anggota kelompok kalian." ucap dosen itu lagi.

Sehun beranjak menuju kelompoknya yang sudah duduk di sana dan bercanda.

'Sepertinya mereka berteman. Dan aku sendirian. Huhuhuhu' batin Sehun

"Baiklah aku duluan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku cukup bagus di programming, Jongin dan Baekhyun tahu betul akan hal itu huahaha" ucap pria tinggi di depan Sehun mengawali.

'Tinggi sekali. Telinga nya juga lebar. Kelihatan cerdas sih. Dan tampan kekekeke' batin Sehun tentang temannya yang pertama ini.

"Banyak bicara kau, Park. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku jago di desain. Jadi soal urusan mendesain tampilan aplikasi nya nanti serahkan padaku" ucap satu-satunya gadis selain Sehun di situ.

'Cantik sekali, imut pula' komentar Sehun lagi dalam hati.

"Giliranku. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku asal China, Qingdao tepatnya. Hhh sebenarnya aku tidak jago apa-apa. Tapi sungguh aku bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jadi mohon bantuannya" kali ini pria panda –menurut Sehun– yang memperkenalkan diri.

'Ya ampun konyol sekali sih pria ini' batin Sehun lagi.

"Oke. Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Aku cukup bagus di desain. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dipilih jadi ketua. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk kelompok kita" kali ini si ketua yang berbicara.

Si ketua yang berhasil membuat Sehun memperhatikannya hanya dengan sebuah kalimat perkenalan. Si ketua yang berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdegup lebih kencang. Si ketua yang berhasil membuat pipi Sehun memanas. Si ketua yang...

"Giliranmu" ucapan Baekhyun memotong pikiran Sehun tentang Jongin.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku... Sehun. Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun terbata

"Aku bagus di programming" lanjut Sehun lagi

"Wah baguslah kita punya dua orang yang bisa programming. Nanti masalah desain urusanku dan Jongin" ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"Aku merasa sedih tidak bisa apa-apa" ucap Tao dengan wajah sedih

"Jangan begitu, Tao-ssi. Pasti akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan nanti" ucap Chanyeol menyemangati.

"Kalian berteman ya?" tiba-tiba Tao bertanya pada Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

"Yup. Dari semester 1 tepatnya. Bukan hanya kami, tapi Do Kyungsoo gadis yang disitu itu, lalu, Kim Junmyeon si ketua kelas tadi, Kim Jongdae yang disebelah situ, dan Kim Minseok yang duduk dekat pintu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ahh pantas saja akrab sekali" ucap Tao

Perhatian Sehun masih belum bisa terlepas dari si ketua kelompok.

'Apa-apaan dia ini. Dia tidak setampan Lu Han. Bahkan Chanyeol-ssi lebih tampan. Dia juga tan. Tapi... kenapa aku deg-degan begini sih. Jangan bodoh Sehun. Kau sudah punya orang' batin Sehun

"Ah aku rasa kita perlu berjabat tangan dengan Tao-ah dan Sehun-ah. Aku akan memanggil kalian dengan akrab setelah ini" ucap Baekhyun ceria. Dia memamng gadis yang ceria.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah, Tao-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjabat tanganku dan Tao. Kemudian giliran Chanyeol. Dan Jongin.

'Tangannya hangat. Seperti Lu Han' batin Sehun. Pipi Sehun kembali memansa setelah jabatan tangannya dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah kita mulai perkuliahannya" ucapan dosen di depan kelas memotong lamunan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkat cerita, semenjak hari itu, mereka akrab. Sehun tidak hanya akrab dengan Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, tapi juga dengan gerombolan mereka yang lain seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi. Ketika mereka berkumpul bersama, Sehun pasti diajak. Dasarnya Sehun memang pintar bersosialisasi sih, makanya Sehun cepat akrab.

Persahabatan mereka memang berlanjut, begitu pula dengan kisah cinta Sehun dan Lu Han, dan juga cerita antara Jongin dan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun terus saja mengelak bahwa ia hanya kagum pada Jongin. Ia suka berada di sekitar Jongin. Ia nyaman di dekat Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Lu Han, tapi ada pada diri Jongin. Perhatian, rasa hangat, keinginan untuk selalu tersenyum, ia dapatkan semua dari Jongin. Sebenarnya ia dapatkan hal itu juga dari Lu Han, tapi rasanya berbeda. Ia mengelak bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria itu. Belum lebih tepatnya. Dan Sehun tahu betul dia tidak ingin memilikinya. Ia terlalu tahu bahwa Lu Han teramat mencintainya. 4 tahun bersama sebagai pasangan tunangan yang berpura-pura hanya sebagai sahabat, tanpa keluhan dari Lu Han, tanpa pengkhianatan, membuat Sehun yakin benar akan keseriusan pria itu. Yakin akan ucapan pria itu di malam pertunangan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan Sehun tahu, ia juga mencintai sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sehun bingung, menjadi anak informatika bukan berarti Sehun bagus di semua aspek komputer. Seperti saat ini, komputernya bermasalah. Ia bingung mau bertanya kepada siapa, temannya Seulgi juga tidak mengerti dan tidak banyak bisa membantu terhadap masalah yang sedang dialami Sehun. lalu tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu i pikiran Sehun. Menghubungi Jongin.

"Ya Sehun? Ada apa?" jawab Jongin terhadap panggilan telepon Sehun.

"Ehmm, begini. Bisa aku minta tolong?" tanya Sehun

"Tentu. Asalkan tidak berkaitan dengan tugas. Hahahaha. Kau jauh lebih cerdas dariku jadi aku tidak mungkin membantumu masalah tugas hahaha" jawab Jongin sambil tertawa

"Dasar banyak bicara. Hahaha" balas Sehun

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Jongin kali ini

"Begini, jadi aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada laptopku. Terkena virus sepertinya. Dan aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya, tapi aku yakin benar tidak akan semudah itu. Ada solusi?" jawab Sehun

"Hmmm, install ulang mungkin" ucap Jongin

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tidak punya CD Windows nya" balas Sehun

"Aku ada, mau kubenarkan?" Jongin menawarkan kali ini

"Kalau tidak merepotkan sih" ucap Sehun ragu

"Hahaha tentu tidak, seperti dengan siapa saja kau ini" jawab Jongin

"Oh begitu hehe. Baiklah. Besok bisa?" balas Sehun

"Besok... emm. Aku bisa siang, bagaimana?" jawab Jongin

"Oh tidak apa. Aku yang minta tolong harusnya aku yang menurut pada pemberi pertolongan hehehe" ucap Sehun

"Hahaha. Bisa saja kau. Baiklah. Besok di tempat kita biasa berkumpul" balas Jongin

"Yosh. Terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Sehun

"Sama-sama, Sehun-ah. Senang bisa membantu, dan kau tidak merepotkan" jawab Jongin.

"Baiklah aku tutup, terima kasih, Jong. Selamat malam" ucap Sehun

"Sama-sama, selamat malam" jawab Jongin.

Sehun menutup teleponnya. Ia tersenyum. Jongin selalu bisa membuat moodnya naik. Padahal sedari tadi dia uring-uringan. Tapi berbicara dengan Jongin dan membayangkan besok mereka akan bertemu membuat Sehun senang. Ia masih tersenyum sampai...

"Yosh, apa yang dilakukan baobae ku ini, huh? Senyum seperti orang gila" ucap Lu Han tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa masuk kamar orang sembarangan, tanpa ketuk pintu, bagaimana kalau aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak boleh kau lihat huh?" teriak Sehun kesal karena Lu Han mengagetkannya.

"Kondisi yang tidak boleh kulihat itu seperti apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" goda Lu Han.

"Aish menyebalkan" balas Sehun kesal

"Hahahaha. Bei, jangan marah begitu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, hmm?" tanya Lu Han

"Tidak apa, bei. Aku hanya baru saja telpon Jongin dan dia bersedia membantuku besok" jawab Sehun

"Ahh, masalah laptop mu?" tanya Lu Han lagi, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Akan sampai sore, bei?" tanya Lu Han lagi.

"Tidak baobei ku. Aku sudah janji untuk menemanimu kan sorenya. Akan kupastikan Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum sore huehehe" jawab Sehun

"Dasar, sudah minta tolong memaksa lagi" cibir Lu Han

"Kau pikir aku memaksa demi siapa, huh?" balas Sehun

"Baiklah-baiklah, baobei manis, demi aku. Oke sekarang kita keluar, temani aku makan. Dari kantor aku langsung kesini dan belum makan" ucap Lu Han dengan wajah memelas

"Baiklah baobei ku sayang. Kasihan sekali calon suamiku ini belum makan" goda Sehun.

"Huu dasar! Kajja!" ucap Lu Han sambil menarik Sehun keluar kamar

Sehun tersenyum dengan kelakuan tunangannya ini. Sehun begitu menyayangi Lu Han.

"Akk, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau masuk begitu saja tanpa ketuk pintu?" nada Sehun berubah kesal lagi

"Hhh, maaf kalau aku mengganggu telepon mu dengan Jongin kalau begitu" balas Lu Han

"Bukan begitu, bei. Sudah kubilang bagaimana kalu aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak boleh dilihat?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Miyoung nuna bilang kau sudah mandi tadi, dan di depan kamarmu aku mendengar kau berbicara, jadi sudah bisa kupastikan kau telepon. Mengerti?" jawab Lu Han malas.

"Nah begitu baru baobei ku. Kajja!" balas Sehun

"Dasar" ucap Lu Han sambil mengusap kepala Sehun lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau belum pernah mengotak-atik laptop mu ini? Kenapa aneh begini ya? Biasanya tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Jongin keesokan harinya. Tidak hanya ada Jongin disitu, tapi juga ada Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon. Sudah biasa ketika mereka berkumpul, hanya Sehun perempuan di sana.

Sehun hanya menggeleng lucu.

"Apa yang aneh ya dengan laptopku?" tanya Sehun cemas

"Tidak bisa dibenarkan ya?" lanjut Sehun lagi

"Ahh tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya belum pernah memegang yang seperti ini. Berbeda dengan laptopku atau laptop lain yang pernah kuotak-atik" ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

"Iya benar, Sehun-ah. Justru laptopmu ini keren. Di desain oleh Google. Senang aku dan Jongin bisa memegang laptop seperti ini, pengetahuan baru bagi kami" ucap Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon benar, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu khawatir. Jangan cemas. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu, kan? Jadi jangan khawatir, ne?" ucap Jongin menenangkan Sehun, tapi tetap saja Sehun kepikiran. Sekali lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum padanya, dan saat itu, ia ikut merasa yakin, merasa lebih baik.

"Maaf merepotkan" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba

"Tentu tidak, Sehun-ah" balas Jongin. Ia tersenyum. Senyum itu ia tujukan pada Sehun. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon. Kemana-mana mereka selalu berlima. Bahkan Baekhyun menjuluki Sehun itu ibu dari Jongin dan yang lain. Sehun dan Jongin makin akrab. Setiap malam, ada saja yang mereka perbincangkan di LINE, mulai dari hal yang tidak penting, sampai beberapa cerita yang Jongin tidak pernah ceritakan pada temannya, ia ceritakan pada Sehun. Mereka terlalu dekat. Dan Sehun sadar, bahwa ia... telah menyukai pria bernama Kim Jongin.

Namun Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia masih sadar betul bahwa ada pria lain yang telah mencintainya dan ia pun mencintai pria itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang notabene hanya perhatian dan dekat dengan Sehun, ada pria lain yang jauh lebih serius pada Sehun. Sekali lagi Sehun tidak bodoh. Sangat pintar. Menutupi semuanya dari Lu Han, juga dari Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jongin rasakan padanya. Apa perhatian yang diberikan pada Sehun hanya karena mereka teman, atau mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang dirasakan Jongin pada Sehun. Ia tidak ingin kelak Jongin berubah sikap padanya jika Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tertarik padanya. Sehun tidak ingin kesempurnaan yang ia miliki sekarang rusak hanya karena perasaan bodohnya. Sehun egois, ia ingin bersama Lu Han, namun ia tidak ingin jauh dari Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kelompok Sehun mengadakan belajar kelompok, untuk menyelesaikan tugas perkuliahan mereka. Berbarengan dengan kelompok Sooyoung, teman lama Sehun yang kebetulan juga sekelas dengan Sehun. Sehun dan Sooyoung duduk dibelakang Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kelompok Sooyoung ada di sisi lain meja mereka. Mereka sedang beristirahat saat ini. Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Minho yang teman kelompok Sooyoung sedang sibuk dengan info game terbaru.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih belum punya pacar sih?"tiba-tiba tanya Sooyoung

"Hah? Hahaha" Sehun tertawa kaku.

'Tentu saja aku tidak punya pacar, aku kan sudah punya calon suami' batin Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin menjawab seperti itu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya hanya karena belum ingin sih. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu" itulah jawabn Sehun. Jawaban standar, tapi cukup bijak.

"Oh begitu. Padahal kupikir dulu kau akan jadian dengan Jonghyun. Kalian dekat sekali sih dulu" lanjut Sooyoung

"Apa katamu? Jonghyun? Lupakan saja pria itu!" jawab Sehun kesal.

"Haha habisnya kalian dulu..."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tiba-tiba Jongin memotong ucapan Sooyoung

"Ah bukan apa-apa Jongin-ah. Lanjutkan saja urusanmu" jawab Sehun kaget.

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

'Semoga dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan' batin Sehun.

Namun harapan Sehun salah. Jongin mendengar semua. Semuanya. Sejak Sooyoung bertanya kenapa Sehun tidak mau pacaran, hingga kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan, "Lupakan saja pria itu!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Sehun mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Mereka belum membicarakan kelanjutan tugas mereka. Namun tidak satupun pesan Sehun dibalas.

"Bukankah harusnya kalian sekelas hari ini?" tanya Sehun ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah iya, harusnya sih. Tapi tadi dia tidak masuk. Paling juga dia sedang malas melakukan apa-apa. Jongin kalau sedang kumat malasnya ya seperti itu. Jadi santai saja. Kita lanjutkan tugas ini tanpa Jongin sementara" ucap Chanyeol.

Tidak kepikiran? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Sehun khawatir tentunya. Tanpa kabar dari Jongin. Bahkan Junmyeon yang selalu sekelas dengan Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa sudah 3 hari ini Jongin tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak ada kabar. Spekulasi nya sama dengan Chanyeol, Jongin sedang malas.

Sore ini Sehun sedang keluar menemani Lu Han mencari beberapa pakaian baru. Tubuh Sehun memang ada di samping Lu Han, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia masih memikirkan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa sih, bei? Dari tadi tidak fokus begitu" tanya Lu Han.

Sehun hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa bei. Hanya sedang kepikiran tugasku. Tugasku masih banyak, bei" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Keahlian Sehun, berakting.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja" ucap Lu Han lembut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya bingung harus mulai dari mana. Aku malas hehehe" jawab Sehun

"Huu dasar. Oh Sehun yang pintar, tapi malas" ledek Lu Han

"Enak saja. Aku rajin tahu, sudah ayo cari makan. Aku lapar" ucap Sehun pada Lu Han. Dan Lu Han hanya menurut saja ketika Sehun menarik tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang mengantarkan Lu Han, bukannya mengerjakan tugas, Sehun malah bersantai di atas kasur. Pesan-pesan Sehun pada Jongin belum dibalas sama sekali.

'Apa yang terjadi sih dengan anak itu? Tiba-tiba menghilang dan diam seperti ini. Paling tidak balas pesanku yang tentang tugas kan bisa. Duh jangankan membalas, di-Read saja tidak' gerutu Sehun dalam hati

'Apa jangan-jangan dia mendengar pembicaraanku dan Sooyoung kemarin ya. Apalagi pas di bagian Jonghyun. Aduh jangan-jangan benar lagi. Dia jangan-jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan Jonghyun. Dan akhirnya dia jadi menghindariku. Aduh bagaimana ini kalau benar' tiba-tiba Sehun terduduk dan khawatir sendiri.

"Hhhh" Sehun menghela napas panjang

'Apalagi soal jawabanku tentang kenapa aku tidak mau berpacaran kemarin. Bagaimana kalau dia menghindariku karena hal itu' batin Sehun lagi

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, Sehun!" erang Sehun frustasi

LINE

Sebuah notif dari chat LINE masuk. Sehun melihat nama pengirim pesan itu, Kim Jongin.

'Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, Jongin membalas pesanku' teriak Sehun dalam hati.

**_Maaf baru membalas..._**

**TBC**

Tuh yang kemarin pada request Kaihun, udah mulai ada :D tapi belum banyak, ntar chap depan makin dibanyakin tenang aja :D Mulai divariasi ceritanya :D Hanhun nya kurang ya? :O Makasih sudah baca :D

Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 25, author lanjut chapter depan wehehehe #moduslagi


	3. Chapter 3 (BEGIN)

**Title : IT'S OKAY AND I'M OKAY**

**Chapter : 3 (Begin)**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun, HanHun. GS for Sehun! **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**AUTHOR HARAP SEMOGA PARA READER NGGA BOSEN SAMA CERITANYA :D DI CHAPTER INI MASIH DICERITAIN SWEET-SWEETNYA DULU, DI CHAP DEPAN MULAI ADA KONFLIK :D**

**Padahal ceritanya lagi skripsi, bukannya ngerjain malah bikin ff :v tapi serius dari kemarin kepikiran bikin ini, bukannya bikin skripsi :v**

**Oh ya aku emang anak informatika, jadi kubikin latar informatika juga. Ada beberapa istilah informatika. Kalo ga ngerti, abaikan. Hehehe**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**!PS. untuk percakapan yang Bold + Italic itu artinya lawan bicara Sehun, bisa berarti Jongin atau Chanyeol (ada tulisannya dari siapa) kalau yg cuma italic aja itu berarti Sehun ^^**

**_J:Maaf baru membalas..._**

**_J:Aku mematikan ponselku sejak 3 hari yang lalu_**

**_J:Aku sedang tidak enak badan_**

**_J:Kalau sakit aku paling tidak suka dengan gangguan-gangguan pesan dan telepon hehe_**

**_J:Jadi aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak membaca dan membalas pesanmu_**

**_J:Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah lebih baik hehe_**

**_J:Besok aku bisa berkelompok, aku mulai kuliah besok_**

**_J:Maaf ya :(_**

Sehun hampir saja menangis. Terharu. Tidak menyangka karena Jongin tidak membalas pesannya bukan karena ia menghindari Sehun.

_S:Kau yakin sudah baikan?_

_S:Aku pikir kau kenapa tidak membalas pesanku_

**_J:Iya aku sudah lebih baik :) _**

**_J:Jangan khawatir_**

**_J:Sekali lagi maaf ya_**

_S:Kenapa minta maaf padaku?_

_S:Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak tahu kau sakit _

_S:Aku malah merecoki mu dengan pertanyaan tugas_

**_J:Hahahaha_**

**_J:Yang lain saja tidak tahu aku sakit_**

**_J:Pasti yang lain mengira aku sedang malas hohohoho_**

_S:Iya, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Junmyeon bilang begitu_

**_J:Aku memang jarang bilang-bilang kok kalau sedang sakit hehehe_**

_S:Syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikan_

_S:Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu_

_S:Cepat sembuh :)_

**_J:Tentu nona Oh_**

**_J:Terima kasih :) _**

_S:Sama-sama_

_S:Selamat malam, Jongin-ah :)_

**_J:Selamat malam, Sehun-ah :)_**

Ya ampun Sehun senang bukan kepalang. Ia pikir Jongin menghindarinya. Kalau bisa berteriak dan memeluk orang, akan Sehun lakukan sekarang. Tapi Sehun masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Desember 2013**

Lu Han pulang ke Beijing sejak kemarin. Ia bilang keluarga nya ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengannya tahun ini. Sehun sih tidak msalah, toh sudah beberapa tahun ini Lu Han merayakan tahun baru di Korea.

Sejak sore Sehun berada di kampus. Bukan untuk kuliah. Tapi karena si Jongdae mengajaknya ke kampus untuk membantunya, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan MInho mengerjakan tugas. Sehun sebenarnya terlalu malas meninggalkan kamarnya yang hangat untuk pergi ke kampus. Namun karena mendengar ada nama Jongin disitu, imannya goyah. Dan yah berakhirlah Sehun sekarang di sini, duduk disamping Jongdae, mengamati empat orang disekitarnya mengerjakan tugas.

"Padahal malam ini malam tahun baru, tapi kita malah disini. Apa-apaan ini. Aku sudah berniat pulang ke rumah padahal" ucap Minho

"Bagaimana kalau merayakan tahun baru bersama setelah ini selesai?" usul Jongdae

"Aku setuju!" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku ikut saja" lanjut Jongin

"Aku ingin pulang, Jongdae-ya" kali ini Minho yang bilang

"Huh yasudah tidak usah ikut, Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongdae

"Ehm aku akan bilang ibuku dulu" jawab Sehun

"Yahh, yasudah lah lihat nanti" ucap Jongdae lagi. Mereka lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaan masing-masing, kecuali Sehun tentunya. Sedari tadi ia hanya browsing-browsing tidak jelas,

Menjelang petang, tugas mereka sudah 80% dan mereka berniat melanjutkan lusa. Hujan salju saat ini. Jongdae sudah pulang dari tadi. Ia bilang ada urusan mendadak.

"Sialan si Jongdae itu, tadi bilang ingin keluar malam ini. Malah pulang dia sekarang" kesal Minho.

"Sudah sudah, bagaimana kalau keluar makan?" usul Chanyeol

"Nah aku setuju! Makan saja, setelah makan aku akan pulang ke rumah, di apartemen sudah sepi sekali" jawab Minho

"Aku mau masakan Jepang" lanjut Minho

"Kau ini nyerocos sekali" balas Jongin.

"Sewot kau. Bagaimana, Sehun-ah? Mau kan? Tahu restoran masakan Jepang yang murah dan enak?" tanya Minho

"Ehmm tidak apa sih. Aku tahu" jawab Sehun

"Nah sudah diputuskan, ayo pergi" ucap Minho.

"Mampir apartemen ku dulu. Aku tidak mau pergi membawa laptop dan aku mau ambil mantel tambahan" ucap Jongin

"Yosh. Ayo berangkat!" kali ini Chanyeol yang berucap.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Minho ke kampus membawa motor. Tidak dengan Jongin, ia lebih suka jalan kaki karena apartemennya dekat dengan kampus, atau terkadang menumpang pada Chanyeol atau Junmyeon yang apartemennya searah.

Jongin baru saja turun dari apartemennya dan memakai mantel tambahan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Dan Sehun berani bersumpah, Jongin terlihat begitu tampan. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan memang sudah agak panjang. Sehun merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ia bersumpah bahwa Jongin tampan malam itu.

"Jadi kita tidak jadi merayakan tahun baru nih?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kalau aku sih sudah fix pulang" balas Minho

"Aku sih ikut saja" jawab Jongin

"Kalau aku sepertinya pulang saja hehe" kali ini Sehun yang berucap

"Yahhh tidak asik ah. Padahal malam biasanya aku merayakan tahun baru bersama teman-temanku. Tapi tahun ini mereka pergi ke gunung. Kalau bukan karena tugas tadi aku pasti ikut" sesal Chanyeol

"Aku yang sudah dua tahun di Seoul dan tidak pernah merayakan tahun baru selain di apartemen sendirian saja tidak pernah protes" celetuk Jongin

"Itu sih deritamu hahaha" balas Chanyeol

"Sialan kau!" kesal Jongin

Dan ya 2 jam kemudian, jam 9, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sehun sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini. Sebenarnya sudah biasa sih dia merayakan tahun baru di rumah. Tapi biasanya akan ada Lu Han. Dulu sebelum ada Lu Han, Sehun akan ikut pergi bersama Miyoung dan Nickhun kakak iparnya. Namun sejak ada Lu Han, ia terbiasa merayakan tahun baru di rumah bersama Lu Han. Tapi malam ini tanpa Lu Han, Sehun ingin yang lain. Sehun ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Jongin.

**LINE**

Pesan dari Chanyeol

**_C:Serius nih tidak mau keluar?_**

**_C:Aku bosan di apartemen sendirian_**

**_C:Keluar saja yuk_**

_S:Aku belum bilang ibuku_

**_C:Kalau begitu bilang saja dulu_**

_S:Tapi Jongdae kan bilang dia tadi ada perlu_

**_C:Aduh Jongdae akan mudah dipengaruhi_**

**_C:Jongdae itu kan menurut padamu_**

**_C:Apalagi Jongin_**

_S:Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak_

**_C:Hahahaha_**

**_C:Aku serius_**

_S:Kalau jadi aku akan coba minta ijin ibu_

**_C:JADI SAJA_**

**_C:Aku akan ajak Jongdae_**

**_C:Kau ajak Jongin_**

_S:Okay_

Kali ini giliran bertanya pada Jongin

_S:Jong_

_S:Masih ada minat keluar tidak?_

**_J:Hhhh_**

**_J:Aku sudah hangat di apartemen_**

**_J:Aku malas keluar_**

_S:Yah :(_

_S:Tadi Chanyeol mengajakku_

_S:Ia bilang ia juga akan mengajak Jongdae_

_S:Dan barusan Chanyeol bilang Jongdae setuju_

**_J:Kau yang akan menjemput Jongdae?_**

_S:Tentu saja_

_S:Ia tidak ada kendaraan_

_S:Dan rumahku dekat dengan apartemennya_

**_J:Kalau begitu aku juga harus ikut_**

_S:Yeay :D_

_S:Chanyeol bilang akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi_

**_J:Okay_**

Sehun senang? Tentu saja. Tidak sia-sia daritadi ia berharap. Tuhan mendengarkan harapannya melalui Chanyeol. Sekarang tinggal minta ijin ibunya dan calon suaminya.

Sehun lalu turun ke ruang tengah. Ibu nya sedang menonton televisi. Kakaknya sudah pergi dari tadi dengan suami dan anaknya.

"Bu, malam ini aku boleh keluar tidak?" tanya Sehun manja pada ibunya

"Keluar? Dengan siapa?" tanya nyonya Oh

"Tentu saja dengan teman-temanku, Bu. Tahu si Jongdae itu kan? Aku akan pergi dengannya. Juga Jongin dan chanyeol" jawab Sehun

"Perempuan sendiri?" tanya ibu Sehun lagi

"Ibu kan sudah tahu mereka sperti apa, Bu. Jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku janji akan pulang jam 1" jawab Sehun

"Dasar kau ini! Awas ya kalau sampai melanggar janji!" lanjut ibu Sehun lagi

"Aku janji, Bu. Terima kasih, Bu. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Ah, jangan lupa ijin Lu Han juga" ucap nyonya Oh

"Tentu, Bu. Jangan khawatir" balas Sehun

Sehun kemudian naik ke kamarnya. Segera ia ambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan ke tunangannya.

"Ada apa, bei?" ucap Lu Han ketika ia mengangkat telepon Sehun

"Selamat tahun baru :D" jawab Sehun

"Masih 1 jam lagi disini, dan masih 2 jam lagi di Korea" balas Lu Han

"Bei, aku mau keluar. Bersama Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae. Boleh ya?" tanya Sehun

"Kemana? Kau wanita sendiri" terdengar nada cemburu dari suara Lu Han

"Ke Han Gang. Boleh ya?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Tumben sekali" jawab Lu Han singkat

"Kan karena tidak ada kau, bei. Jangan khawatir. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan pulang jam 1" ucap Sehun

"Kalau kau bertanya aku cemburu, itu pasti. Mana ada pria yang tidak cemburu mendengar calon istrinya keluar bersama pria lain" balas Lu Han

"hahaha. Kau seperti tidak mengenal mereka bertiga saja, bei. Kita berempat bersahabat, seperti aku dan kau dulu. Jadi tidak usah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" ucap Sehun

"Hhh dasar. Ya sudah. Pulang jam 1, dan hubungi aku ketika sudah sampai rumah. Mengerti?" ucap Lu Han

"Ayayay, Kapten! Aku mengerti dan aku berjanji. Terima kasih, bei. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat bersenang-senang" balas Sehun

"Yaaa. Sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Lu Han.

Sehun kemudian menutup teleponnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai pria di Beijing itu –dan kenyataannya Sehun memang mencintainya– tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia gugup karena ia akan keluar bersama pria yang disukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kini mereka berempat sudah berada di sekitaran Han Gang. Kawasan itu walaupun udara dingin begini masih saja dipenuhi pengunjung yang ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama. Mereka berempat parkir agak jauh, dan mereka berjalan berdesak-desakan diantara para pengunjung yang lain. Dan saat itulah, Sehun merasakan hal yang lain dari Jongin.

Malam itu Jongin mengikat sebagian rambut belakangnya. Sungguh, Sehun berani bersumpah dia terlihat seperti karakter anime dengan model rambut dan poni seperti itu. Mereka berjalan berurutan. Jongdae di depan, lalu Jongin, Sehun, dan terakhir Chanyeol. Diantara desak-desakan seperti ini, Sehun yang perempuan seringkali limbung. Akhirnya, ia berpegangan pada mantel yang dikenakan Jongin. Sadar ada yang berpegangan pada mantelnya, Jongin berhenti sebentar dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun. Di udara sedingin ini, tangan Jongin terasa begitu hangat bagi Sehun. Sebenarnya entah karena tangan Jongin yang hangat atau memang tangan Sehun yang menghangat karena tangannya digenggam orang yang disukainya.

"Chanyeol-ah, pegang tangan kiri Sehun. Biar dia tidak tersesat dan ditabraki orang" ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol

"Oh oke. Mana tanganmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun

"Tidak apa kan?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun

"Oh, iya, tidak apa. Maaf merepotkan" jawab Sehun.

Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi, dengan posisi Sehun yang seperti anak kecil yang digandeng kedua orang tua nya. Rasanya ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol sungguh berbeda. Tangan Jongin terasa lebih hangat dan melindungi. Sama seperti ketika Lu Han menggandengnya. Mengingat Lu Han membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 00.00 tahun 2014 baru saja berlalu 5 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berempat masih menikmati rangkaian pesta kembang api. Jongdae dan Chanyeol sibuk merekam pesta kembang api itu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang ada di belakang mereka hanya sesekali memotret.

"Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda ketika aku merayakan tahun baru ku di apartemen. Aku masih bisa melihat kembang api. Malah terasa hangat di dalam ruangan" ucap Jongin masih emmandang ke langit

"Maaf, gara-gara aku mengajakmu, kau jadi seperti ini" ucap Sehun menyesal

"Eh tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, yah begitu sih. Tapi ada yang lain. Aduh aku ini bagaimana sih" ucap Jongin kelabakan

"Jadi begini, okay, mungkin aku sedikit menyesal karena di luar udara dingin. Tapi selebihnya aku senang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahun di Seoul, di Han Gang pula. Aku senang bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama sahabatku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Pipinya memanas. Beruntung gelap, jadi tidak akan terlihat. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak gugup jika Jongin yang sedang dalam mode tampan berkata senang bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama ia dan yang lain dan tersenyum padanya.

"Begitu ya. Senang mendengarnya" jawab Sehun

"Kau biasa merayakan tahun baru seperti ini di luar?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak. Dulu ketika aku masih SMP iya, aku akan ikut kakakku keluar bersama temannya. Tapi setelah aku SMA, aku lebih sering merayakan di rumah bersama keluargaku. Yah alasannya sih sama denganmu, di rumah hangat. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar lagi" jawab Sehun

"Kenapa kali ini ingin keluar?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau ingin menghabiskan sisa masa kuliahku dengan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sahabat dan temanku, seperti kalian" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

'Dan karena aku kali ini ada kau, Kim Jongin' batin Sehun.

Dan Jongin balas tersenyum. Sungguh malam ini benar-benar pengalaman baru bagi Sehun. Ia senang. Benar-benar senang. Ia berpikir apakah tahun depan bisa seperti ini lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah tahun baru, Sehun menjadi salah satu panitia –karena dipaksa– salah satu klub mhasiswa yang mengadakan gathering di pegunungan. Sehun mals sebenarnya, tapi hitung-hitung cari pengalaman.

Yang membuat Sehun malas adalah yang pertama pegunungan dingin, yang kedua tidak ada sinyal. Berlebihan? Yah begitulah Sehun. dia memang bukan anak manja, hanya anak yang malas.

Sebelum ia berangkat, ia sudah berpamitan pada calon suaminya yang masih betah di Beijing, dan Jongin. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa juga ia harus berpamitan pada Jongin. Tapi Sehun beralasan, jika kelompoknya hendak mencarinya untuk mengerjakan tugas, Sehun sedang tidak ada di Seoul.

Berada di gunung selama 2 hari dengan udara musim dingin membuat Sehun begitu bersyukur ketika acara sudah selesai dan waktunya pulang. Begitu sampai di Seoul, hal yang Sehun lakukan pertama kali adalah menyelonjorkan kakinya di sofa ruang tengah dan membiarkan barang-barangnya tergeletak di bawahnya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya. Dan pesan yang pertama masuk adalah dari

**_J:Kau sudah pulang?_**

Kim Jongin

_S:Sudah ^^_

**_J:Syukurlah_**

**_J:Istirahatlah _**

**_J:Kau pasti lelah_**

_S:Aku tahu kau ada maksud lain Jong_

**_J:Hahahaha_**

**_J:Tahu saja hahaha_**

_S:Apa?_

**_J:Masalah tugas sih hehe_**

**_J:Sebagai ketua, aku bertanggung jawab menggabungkan semua dokumentasi yang kalian buat_**

**_J:Sudah kulakukan_**

**_J:Tapi kau kan tahu_**

**_J:Aku sering ceroboh_**

**_J:Luput_**

**_J:Tidak teliti_**

_S:Intinya__ kau mau memintaku untuk mengecek begitu?_

**_J:Hehehehe_**

**_J:Kau yang terbaik_**

_S:Hhhh_

_S:Dasar_

_S:Baiklah_

_S:Tapi nanti malam saja ya_

**_J:Oh kau baik sekali, Sehun-ah_**

_S:Tentu tidak apa_

**_J:Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai mengecek _**

**_J:Tenang saja ^^_**

_S:Ya memang seharusnya begitu_

_S:Nanti kau sendiri yang edit_

_S:Aku mengecek saja_

**_J:Yosh_**

**_J:Itu juga sudah membantu hehe_**

**_J:Sekarang tidurlah dulu_**

_S:Tidak_

_S:Bisa-bisa aku tidak bangun sampai besok pagi kalau tidur_

**_J:Wow_**

**_J:Kau_**

**_J:Keren_**

**_J:Sekali_**

**_J:Aku_**

**_J:Kagum_**

_S:Spam_

**_J:Hohohohoho_**

**_J:Baiklah_**

**_J:Sampai nanti, Sehun-ah_**

**_J:Terima kasih_**

**_J:Dan senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja kembali ke Seoul_**

_S:Tentu, jong_

_S:Sama-sama_

_S:Terima kasih juga_

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri setelah itu. Sampai nyonya Oh menegur anak bungsunya itu dan memintanya segera mandi. Untuk sesaat ia lupa bahkan ia belum menghubungi dan belum dihubungi Lu Han.

**TBC**

Kaihun moment lagi :D hanhun nya masih kurang ya? Lagi nggak dapat feel nya sih hohohoho. Tapi pasti di chapter berikutnya ada.

Semoga nggak ngebosenin. Terima kasih sudah baca :D

Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 40, author lanjut hehehe #sekalilagimodus


	4. Chapter 4 (FALLIN' LOVE?)

**Title : IT'S OKAY AND I'M OKAY**

**Chapter : 4 (Fallin' love?)**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun, HanHun. GS for Sehun! **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH BACA DAN REVIEW CHAPTER KEMARIN. MAKASIH BANGET XD SENENG BANGET AUTHOR. DAN AUTHOR BELUM SEMPAT BALAS SATU-SATU :( MAAF YA, TAPI LAIN WAKTU PASTI DIBALAS HEHE. MAAF BANGET BARU UPDATE, BIASALAH MAHASISWA TINGKAT AKHIR HEHE. DUH BANYAK OMONG YA HEHE**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SUDAH BACA DAN REVIEW :D**

**Padahal ceritanya lagi skripsi, bukannya ngerjain malah bikin ff :v tapi serius dari kemarin kepikiran bikin ini, bukannya bikin skripsi :v**

**Oh ya aku emang anak informatika, jadi kubikin latar informatika juga. Ada beberapa istilah informatika. Kalo ga ngerti, abaikan. Hehehe**

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Tidak terasa satu semester berjalan begitu cepat. Projek mereka sudah selesai. Dan hari ini mereka selesai presentasi. Mereka presentasi dengan baik. Sehun senang, tapi ada yang dicemaskannya. Setelah ini liburan semester. Jongin akan pulang ke Daegu. Itu artinya dia tidak akan bertemu Jongin sementara. Dan yang ia takutkan, ini semua hanya semu. Maksudnya ketika lburan semester berakhir, mereka tidak akan lagi sekelas, dan mereka akan berpisah.

Hari ini setelah presentasi projek, Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Minho, dan Taehyung berkumpul di gazebo tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Tidak penting sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan, mereka berbagi cerita horor.

Seru, tapi menakutkan. Sehun itu sebenarnya penakut. Namun berhubung ada Jongin disitu, ia beranikan diri. Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan. Mereka bercerita bergiliran. Dan ketika giliran Sehun, Sehun sadar Jongin menatapnya, memperhatikannya. Bukan hanya karena Sehun sedang berbicara. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dari pandangan Jongin. Sesuatu yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu. Lu Han mengajak Sehun pergi berkencan hari ini. Kebiasaan mereka, menghabiskan waktu di taman untuk saling berbagi cerita.

"Jadi begitu. Gara-gara Yixing aku jadi dihabiskan oleh yang lain" ucap Lu Han kesal setelah menceritakan pada Sehun kejadian paling menyebalkan minggu ini.

Sedangkan yang mendengar cerita tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir menangis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Yixing" ucap Lu han kesal pada Sehun

"Hahahahahaha. Sebentar. Hahahahaha. Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, bei? Hahahaha" balas Sehun

Lu Han hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar kesal sepertinya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau lupa menutup resleting celanamu? Serius kau benar-benar bodoh hahahahahaha" lanjut Sehun masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti tertawa!" Lu Han makin kesal

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Baiklah. Hufftt. Tarik napas. Keluarkan. Pfft. Hufft" ucap Sehun sambil menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Kan sudah kubilang karena Yixing yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku dari belakang. Menyebalkan sekali manusia pelupa itu. Lain kali serius dia akan kukerjai dia" nada suara Lu Han masih benar-benar kesal

"Hahahaha. Hei hei, jangan seperti itu ah. Yixing-ge kan orang yang baik" jawab Sehun

"Orang baik mana yang akan mengageti sahabatnya yang sedang buang air kecil huh?" tanya Lu Han kesal

"Buahahahahaha. Kau memang pantas dikerjai, bei. Hahahahaha" Sehun benar-benar terlihat bahagia dengan cerita Lu Han

"Kau ini, calon suami merasa sedih malah tertawa" ucap Lu Han sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Hahahaha habisnya kau itu konyol sekali tahu! Aku akan kasihan dengan anakku nanti kalau punya ayah seperti mu. Huhuhu" ucap Sehun dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Kenapa bicara begitu. Kau ini jauh sekali sudah memikirkan anak. Sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Lu Han

"Ya! Sembarangan!" kali ini Sehun yang kesal.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu merah tahu baobei ku sayang" goda Lu Han

"Kau lanjutkan atau aku pulang?" balas Sehun kesal. Sehun memang malu sih sebenarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagian kau tadi sudah menertawaiku sekarang marah padaku. Dasar!" ucap Lu Han

"Aku tertawa karena kau memang pantas untuk ditertawai tahu!" balas Sehun kesal.

"Yasudah. Sekarang ceritakan apa kejadian menarik mu minggu ini!" ucap Lu Han.

Dan berakhir Sehun menceritakan kejadian horor yang terjadi ketika ia dan teman-temannya berbagi cerita horor beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi khusus ketika ia menceritakan tentang Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Lu Han merasa aneh. Tapi Lu Han itu sahabat lebih dari 10 tahun Sehun. ia sudah hapal betul bagaimana Sehun. Sehun memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi khusus. Tapi Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berbeda ketika menceritakan tentang Jongin. Kata-kata yang penuh kekaguman. Tapi Lu Han tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Sehun. Sehun pernah bilang bahwa ia kagum dengan Jongin yang walaupun kelihatan tidak serius tapi dia sebenarnya benar-benar ketua yang bertanggung jawab. Lu Han berasumsi mungkin Sehun membanggakan Jongin akan hal itu. Lu Han mencoba yakin akan apa yang dikatakan Sehun di malam pertunangan mereka. Bahwa Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati pertunangan ini.

Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Lu Han merasa ada yang berbeda. Lu Han merasa Sehun sekarang jadi lebih sering di kampus daripada di rumah. Dan ketika ia bertanya, maka jawaban Sehun adalah dia sedang bersama dengan Jongin dan yang lain. Sehun yang dulu lebih suka pulang ke rumah ketika jam kuliah selesai dan tidak ada kegiatan lain yang perlu dilakukan. Namun sekarang Sehun lebih suka berkumpul bersama Jongin dan yang lain. Mengerjakan tugas sampai malam pun akan Sehun lakukan jika ia sedang bersama Jongin dan yang lain.

'Mungkin anak ini menemukan kesenangan baru dalam hidupnya' begitulah batin Lu Han.

Ia tidak ingin membatasi Sehun. ia tidak ingin mengekang Sehun untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Selama Sehun masih tahu batasan, itu sudah cukup bagi Lu Han.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah Sehun menceritakan ceritanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, bei" ucap Lu Han

"Begitu juga denganku" jawab Sehun dengan tersenyum

Lu Han balas tersenyum.

"4 tahun yang lalu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Terdengar cheesy? Itu pasti. Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku dan aku mencintainya" ucap Lu Han serius.

Sehun terdiam.

'Jatuh cinta ya?' batin Sehun.

Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu, bei" ucap Sehun.

Lu Han kemudian menarik Sehun ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan Sehun membalas pelukan itu. Tapi pandangan Sehun kosong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya ketika Lu Han mengatakan hal barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terakhir perkuliahan di semester 5. Masih ada ujian sebenarnya hari ini. Mata kuliah administrasi server. Hari ini juga hari terakhir pengumpulan revisi projek Sehun dan kelompoknya. Mereka ada di gazebo tempat para mahasiswa mengerjakan tugas. Revisi sudah selesai dan Sehun masih menunggu jadwalnya ujian.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Daegu" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba pada Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku terpisah dengan teman mereka yang lain.

Sehun segera mengehentikan kegiatan membuka instagramnya dan memandang Jongin.

"Pukul berapa keretamu?" tanya Sehun

"12 siang" jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun memandang Jongin tidak rela. Tidak rela karena setelah ini mereka akan berpisah selama satu bulan.

"Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin tanpa memandang Sehun. Sehun tersentak kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya, Jong?" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Hhh" Jongin hanya menghela napas kemudian terdiam cukup lama

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan" lanjut Jongin

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun gugup

Jongin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun bingung dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Jongin yang gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya

Jongin terdiam. Agak lama. Tidak sadar bahwa gadis di sebelahnya sudah gugup tidak karuan.

"Lupakan" ucap Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Bukan apa-apa" lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Sehun kaget, juga bingung.

Jongin lalu menoleh padanya kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai Sehun.

"Aku akan ke toko buku siang nanti. Mau mencari persediaan komik selama liburan" ucap Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ikut. Tapi aku masih ada ujian" ucap Sehun kecewa mengingat ia masih ada ujian

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggumu" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Kau bareng saja denganku nanti" ucap Sehun antusias.

Jongin tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum pada Sehun. Kemudian mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sehun penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongin padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun serius dengan ucapannya bahwa ujiannya benar-benar susah. Ujian penutup tapi benar-benar susah. Sehun kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang. Sedikit perpisahan karena mereka akan berpisah selama sebulan dan berjanji akan saling menghubungi ketika saatnya penjadwalan mata kuliah semester depan. Mereka berjanji untuk sekelas lagi. Setidaknya sedikit ada jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan benar-benar berpisah dengn Jongin semester depan.

Sehun berjalan menuju motor maticnya yang ia parkir di parkiran kampusnya –Sehun kuliah membawa motor– Saat itu hanya ada Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Yang lain sudah duluan karena tempat parkir mereka berbeda.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang berjalan menuju motornya

"Iya, apa?" tanya Sehun polos.

Sehun tahu betul Jongin ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Hati-hati. Aku duluan" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Ya. Kau juga" hanya itu balasan Sehun.

Sehun bingung sebenarnya. Kalau ada yang ingin Jongin katakan kenapa tidak bicara saja. Ketika menuju pintu keluar parkiran ia melihat Chanyeol masih di atas motornya memainkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa semester depan" ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa juga! Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ah!" balas Chanyeol

"Yosh! Bye!" ucap Sehun

"Bye!" balas Chanyeol

Sebenarnya saat itu Sehun merasa ada yang aneh. Janggal.

'Kemana Jongin? Biasanya ia akan pulang dengan Chanyeol' batin Sehun heran.

Sehun sudah hampir mencapai gerbang utara kampusnya ketika ia sadar. Ia lupa ia janji pergi dengan Jongin ke toko buku.

'Dasar Sehun bodoh! Kenapa bisa lupa sih! Ini pasti gara-gara ujian tadi. Aduh bodoh bodoh bodoh' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Ketika sadar tadi ia langsung memutar balik motornya dan kembali ke parkiran.

'Sudah tidak ada. Berarti sudah berjalan ke gerbang selatan' simpul Sehun dalam hati.

'Tidak ada juga. Pasti sudah naik bus. Duh Sehun kau bodoh sekali sih' rutuk Sehun lagi ketika ia tidak mendapati Jongin di gerbang selatan.

Sehun langsung melajukan motornya menuju toko buku yang dituju Jongin –Jongin pernah bilang ia suka toko buku itu– Dan ketika sampai di sana ia tidak mendapati Jongin. Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin belum sampai.

Kemudian Sehun memilih untuk melihat-lihat komik baru ketika akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sehun kaget? Tentunya.

"Kupikir tidak jadi kesini" ucap Jongin datar.

"Oh jadi tentu saja. Aku hanya lewat gerbang utara tadi. Karena aku mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. hehe" bohong Sehun

"Oh. Okay. Aku ke sana dulu" ucap Jongin datar.

'Ini bukan Jongin. Pasti dia marah karena aku lupa dengan janjiku sendiri. Sehun bodoh' batin Sehun

Walaupun Sehun membaca ringkasan komik dan novel yang ada di situ, tapi sebenarnya ia memperhatikan Jongin. Ia bahkan membaca di dekat Jongin. Niatnya untuk minta maaf. Tapi melihat Jongin yang diam dan terlihat dingin, nyali Sehun menciut. Bahkan Jongin yang ada di sisi kanan Sehun, mengambil buku yang ada di sisi kiri Sehun setelah menunggu Sehun pergi. Padahal biasanya Jongin akan ceplas-ceplos padanya. Sehun merasa sedikit tersinggung.

'Kenapa sampai sebegitu nya sih' batin Sehun kesal.

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Jongin sampai beberapa saat. Dan akhirnya ketika Sehun menemukan bacaan yang benar-benar menarik, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Jongin di depannya.

Lagi, Jongin terbata, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Ehm aku duluan. Aku, aku akan pulang" ucap Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Bye" ucap Jongin lagi lalu beranjak dari situ bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

Sehun bingung. Kakinya refleks bergerak, berjalan menyusul Jongin yang sudah sampai kasir. Ia ikut membayar komik yang akan dibelinya juga. Dan ketika Jongin selesai membayar, ia hanya melihat ke arah Sehun dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Beruntung kasir tempat Sehun cepat, jadi ia bisa segera menyusul Jongin dan memanggilnya,

"Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun

"Hm?" balas Jongin, tidak sedingin tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Sehun memberanikan diri pada akhirnya

"Tidak" balas Jongin cepat. Dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak bisa naik motor?" refleks Sehun menanyakan itu

"Tentu bisa. Tidak juga sih. Tidak, maksudku aku bisa, tapi ah sudahlah. Aku akan naik bus saja" ucap Jongin bingung

"Kalau bisa kenapa tidak pulang denganku dan berboncengan denganku" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak

"Kenapa sikapmu aneh? Kenapa tidak bisa biasa saja ketika aku mengajakmu berboncengan? Apa salahnya? Kita kan teman" lanjut Sehun cepat dan semakin keras

"Justru karena kita teman!" balas Jongin cepat begitu Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sedikit membentak Sehun.

Sehun terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Jongin berteriak padanya.

Sadar ia sudah berteriak pada Sehun, ia nampak bingung.

"Tidak. Maksudku. Begini saja, dengar, aku akan pulang sendiri, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Okay?" ucap Jongin cepat. Mereka lalu sama-sama terdiam

"Aku duluan, Sehun-ah" lanjut Jongin. Dan ia berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menangis. Jongin yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jongin yang mungkin kecewa padanya karena Sehun melupakan janjinya. Jongin yang tiba-tiba dingin padanya. Jongin yang berteriak padanya. Tidak minta maaf padanya. Jongin yang tidak nampak seperti Jongin yang biasanya bagi Sehun.

'Justru karena kita teman. Apa maksudnya' batin Sehun. Air matanya mengalir. Buru-buru ia usap karena ia sadar masih di parkiran dan beruntung tidak ada orang ketika ia dan Jongin bertengkar barusan.

Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah naik bis mungkin. Dan yang Sehun butuhkan sekarang adalah Lu Han. Ia ingin menangis, di pelukan Lu Han.

'Justru karena kita teman' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Sehun.

**TBC**

**Biar nggak melulu sweet, dikasih angst nya dikit di sini hehe. Udah mulai ada Hanhun nya ya hehehehe. Bakalan mulai konflik chap depan hehehe.**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UDAH BACA DAN REVIEW :D**

**Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 60 author post chap depan #moduslagi hehehe**


End file.
